You Wanna Be Famous?
by Bitter-Sweet Heart-Break
Summary: Cici Peritore wanted to be known for playing her music. The only problem: she couldn't get known unless she was in a band. Creating the band is only the first step, they realize, when they have to get noticed and live together at the Palm Woods. BTRxOCs
1. Big Time Guitarist

A/N: Yay, I'm starting this story. I hope you guys enjoy. The OC's are property of me, Runs with Werewolfs, JustAGirl101, Neverland Productions, although only mine are in this first introduction chapter. Next chapter - the girls audition!

Summary: Cici Peritore wanted to be known for playing her music. The only problem: she couldn't get known unless she was in a band. Creating the band is only the first step, they realize, when they have to get noticed and live together at the Palm Woods. BTRxOCs

Full Plot: Cici loved music, playing it, writing it... Her biggest dream was to make a living from her music, but she was told she needed a band. She goes on a search for girls to create a band, but even after that, the girls have to deal with trying to get noticed, learning to live with each other, and making new friends and more-than-friends along the way.

**You Wanna Be Famous?**

**Chapter 1: Big Time Guitarist**

"Why do we have to do this at my house?" my fourteen year old cousin Dana Dinapoli asked, helping me set up the amp in her living room. The younger girl brushed her curly honey-blonde hair out of her face.

"Because, Mom doesn't like me having company when she's at work, remember?" I replied, tuning my electric guitar.

"Yeah, right, whatever, are you ready?"

"Hold on, Dana!" I pulled my dark hair out of my pale face, tying it in a scrunchie. "Okay, now go."

Dana turned on her video camera. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to present Carissa Camryn Peritore playing the intro to 'Almost Easy' by Avenged Sevenfold." She turned the camera on me and I smirked.

"This one's for all you rockers out there," I said, and proceeded to play. The intro was less than 30 seconds, but I had spent a month learning it well enough to play it well. I cut off right where I knew M Shadows' voice would've began, and I decided to stick my tongue out at the camera. My cousin laughed and shut off the camera.

"Awesome," she answered, without me even having to ask the question.

"I knew it would be," I lied. I almost screwed up about 10 seconds in, but I've learned that mind over matter does help sometimes.

"Yeah, I bet you think you could give Synyster Gates a run for his money, right?"

"I'm not that conceited, D. Hurry up and upload that."

"Chill," she replied, plugging it into her computer. "Why don't you stop showing off your talent on the Internet and go get famous?"

"Yeah, because you've seen so many bands in need of guitarists lately? Besides, I don't want to be famous, I just want to play music."

"Oh, come on, the screaming fans, sold out concerts, knowing so many people look up to you... You'd love being famous." I thought about that for a minute. True, it would be amazing to have fame, fans, and fortune, but that wasn't what drove me to start playing guitar. "Besides, you could always start your own band."

I laughed out loud. "Yeah, sure, because I'm the most likeable person ever. Who would join? You?"

"Not a chance in Hell," she replied. "You know I can't play anything. Besides, I suck getting up in front of crowds. I'd much rather just stay behind the camera, filming my superstar cousin."

"Maybe I will start a band," I said. "It'd be a girl-power kinda thing. There are like, no all-girl rock bands out there."

"Yeah..." Dana started, staring at me. Oh, she knew me too well. I smiled at her. "Oh, God, what are you gunna make me do?"

"Nothing, just help me audition girls for this band."

Dana sighed. "Oh, good, I thought you were gunna make me learn something."

"Do you want to?"

"Not at all."

"I respect that."

She smiled, turning back to the computer. In a rare moment of love, I actually kissed her on the cheek before grabbing my guitar and heading home. "I'll pick up the amp later. Bye!"


	2. Big Time Band?

**A/N**: sorry this took forever! Next chapter I may go to the boys' POV because I wanna introduce them but the girls aren't ready yet.  
**FYI **school's starting soon and I'll be lil miss AP in my new school so I might not have time to update as often. So be patient. K?  
**PS **girls, don't be insulted by any mean things I said about your OCs, Cici's just a very critical person and the band isn't supposed to get along just yet.

**Chapter 2: Big Time Band?**  
**Third Person**

"So, how many people signed up to audition?" Dana asked her cousin.

"About 10-ish," Cici replied, sitting down. The girls sat down at the teacher's desk in the empty classroom that their math teacher, Mr. Finnegan, had allowed them to use after school under the false pretense of peer-tutoring.

A few hours later the two girls were looking over the charts of the girls. "What about Anne?"

"Nah, she was way too girlie," Cici replied.

"Well, hm, I liked Maddie," Dana tried.

"She couldn't deal with my attitude."

"Not many people can, Carissa."

"Whatever."

"How about that Emma chick? She was pretty awesome with a bass."

"Oh, the southern chick with the accent? I hate accents."

"Riss, you have a Jersey accent."

"But on me, it works."

"Look, Carissa, it's really hard to find good talent that isn't in a band already. Bassists aren't common, everyone wants to be a singer or guitarist or drummer. Emmaleigh was good, I can tell you were impressed."

The older girl grumbled, and Dana smiled, turning on her camera. "It's been 20 minutes since the auditions ended, and Carissa Peritore and Dana Dinapoli have just selected a bassist: Emmaleigh McMillian." She shut off the camera. "Oh, hey remember April?"

"April?"

"Drummer, brunette, purple streak..." Dana tried. How could her cousin be so forgetful?

"Oh god, Crazy Cohen? She's in my English class, she's always spacing out with random outbursts of stupid things. Ugh, I already have you, that's enough in my life."

"Carissa, stop being so negative. Judge her on her music skills alone."

"Well... she did have twice the talent of the other drummers we saw..."

"Exactly. You'll have to learn to like people if you want a band."

Cici sighed, knowing, once again, her cousin was right. "When did you get to be so smart?"

"When I started hanging out with you again." Dana and her parents had moved to California when Dana was only 4. After Carissa's parents had divorced and her mom got dumped by sleazebag number 7 (Cici was 10), her mother decided she needed to be closer to her older sister, so they moved out to Cali.

"Ew, seriously, cut the sap. You make me gag, D." Effectively dodging her cousin's slap, she turned on the camera. "We have chosen a drummer: April Cohen."

"Now all we need is a decent singer."

"Too bad there aren't any around," the older girl remarked. "Let's face it, every singer with talent is either in a band already or pursuing a solo career." She got up and stormed out of the classroom. She was suddenly in a bad mood and felt like punching someone out. However, she'd settle for beating up a punching bag at the gym.

Unfortunately, she was in such a rush that she didn't see someone in her way until it was too late. "Hey, wanna watch where the hell you're walking?" she yelled.

The girl looked shocked, but regained her composure and just glared. "Why don't you?"

Carissa scoffed, recognizing the girl as Cristyna Ashleigh, this oddly peppy girl who was the sort of girl who would get up early on a Sunday morning and get to church. Yes, Carissa knew that, as the girl was in her music class back in Freshmen year and she'd always have a story to tell about the hymns that had been sung that week. "Good comeback."

"It wasn't a comeback, it was a question," she said, picking herself up. "If you're gonna criticize me for not watching where I'm going, then you should as well. Don't be such a hypocrite." Cristyna walked past Carissa, who hid her shock behind a glare sent at the blonde girl's back.

* * *

"I knew I'd find you down here," Dana said, watching as her cousin dealt another couple of blows to the punching bag.

"Where else would I be? Practicing with my nonexistent band?"

"I've noticed something about the three girls in the band so far - you all have streaks on your left side. That could be the band's thing." Carissa just rolled her eyes. "Did you come up with a name for the band yet?" Dana continued.

"Nope," she answered, kicking the punching bag.

"Don't lie to me, Riss, I know you too well. What is it?"

"Crimson Skies," she grumbled out, taking a sip of the water bottle that was in her bag.

"That sounds cool, where'd you come up with that?"

"Remember when I made you watch the Lord of the Rings marathon?"

"How could I forget, 10 hours of elves, hobbits, and British accents," Dana said, making a face.

Carissa laughed. "There was a part in The Two Towers where Legolas said, _'A red sun rises, blood has been spilt this night._'"

"I'm missing the connection."

Cici sighed. "If the sun rises red, that means the sky looks red. Crimson is a shade of red..."

"So, you're naming the band because of dead people?" she asked.

"If you wanna put it that way, then sure. I named my band for dead people."

"So, there's definitely still a band?" Dana asked hopefully.

"Well, we picked a good drummer. We've got a good bassist. Not to mention I am the best guitarist around..."

"And, I found you a singer," Dana said.

"What? Why didn't you say so before?"

"Well, I just remembered now."

"Who is it?"

"Well, I don't know exactly..."

Carissa glared at her younger cousin. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well, I heard her in the bathroom before I left the school to come find you. She was an amazing singer, but she left before I could talk to her."

"Do you remember what she looked like?"

"Um, blonde hair, straight and it reached her ribs... I think she had blue eyes. Oh! And she had two freckles, on her cheek and above her lip."

Carissa groaned, punching the bag hard. "I know who you're talking about. Her name's Cristyna."

"Oh good, you know her. You can ask her to be in the band."

"Just because I know her doesn't mean we get along."

"Well, learn to get along. You need her."

"No, I don't. I can find another singer."

"But you just said-"

"Dana, go home. You don't want to be late for dinner."

Dana grumbled, but left. _'Say what you want, but tomorrow at school, I'm going to talk to Cristyna.'_


	3. Big Time Reunion

**Chapter 3: Big Time Reunion**  
**Third Person: At Rocque Records**

"Congratulations," Kelly Wainright said, smiling at the boys of Big Time Rush. "Your tour was sold out, and your album sold like hotcakes."

"What exactly is a hotcake?" James asked.

"A fancy-schmancy term for 'pancake,'" Logan replied.

"Oh, I want pancakes. Let's get pancakes," Carlos said excitedly.

"No, Carlos, you need to get to work," Gustavo said, coming out of his office. "Your first album and tour were great, which means this next one needs to be even better, which will not happen if YOU DOGS KEEP TAKING NAPS!"

"Gustavo, relax, we just got back from a tour. Don't we deserve a 'nap'?" Kendall asked.

"Uh, no. Go work on your harmonies, you guys were atrocious in Dallas." Gustavo's phone rang, and he answered it, leaving to talk in private.

"What the ..." Kendall muttered.

"Don't be insulted," Kelly said, smiling apologetically. "He really is grateful to you, and very proud."

"It shows," Kendall said, very sarcastically.

"Gustavo's been under a lot of pressure, by Griffin, to make you guys and even bigger hit, and also find some new 'Rocque-Stars' for the label."

"Well, if he doesn't give us a break, we're going to lose our voices," Carlos said.

"And if I lose my voice, I won't be talented and handsome, only handsome!" James yelled. Kendall hit him upside the head somehow, despite the fact that James was taller.

"You know what? Go take a break, I'll deal with Gustavo," Kelly said.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked. "We don't want you to have to deal with him alone."

"I've been his assistant for years, I'll handle it. Just go relax by your Palm Woods pool, get some rest in your own beds, and see your friends, okay?"

"Thanks, Kelly," Kendall said, as he and the boys ran out of there before she could change her mind.

* * *

"I've missed this place," James said, plopping down on a pool chair.

"We all have," Carlos agreed. "Cannonball!"

James yelped when the cold water splashed on him, causing the other two members of the band to laugh.

"It's like we never even left," Logan said, smiling. His smile grew wide when he saw the crazy actress he had a crush on, followed by his eyes widening when he noticed she was running towards him. He somehow managed to catch her without falling back, but he did have to stagger a bit.

"We missed you guys!" Camille yelled.

"We?" Logan asked, putting her down. "Who else is gonna jump on me?"

Camille laughed. "No one, at least I don't think so. But yes, _we _all missed you. Everyone here did. Jo, Emma, Tyler, Guitar Dude, Stephanie, I think even the Jennifers missed you."

"Speaking of Jo..." Kendall started.

"She's at some callback for a sitcom," Camille replied.

"When did she get into acting?" James asked.

"When you guys were on tour. I gave her some tips, and she picked it up right away." Camille looked both proud and a little jealous that her best friend was doing so well, getting a callback after only a few auditions.

"Well, good for her," Kendall said, although he'd wished he could see his almost-girlfriend when they got back. He then noticed a short red-blonde girl in a sundress walking by. "Hey, Shortstack!"

"Hey!" the girl yelled back when she noticed who had called her. "When did y'all get back?"

"Before, but we had to go straight to Rocque Records while my mom and Katie got to come back here," Kendall said.

"Oh, I haven't seen them yet," Camille said. "I forgot I had something to tell Katie. Bye guys, bye Emma," she said, waving as she left.

"So, why'd y'all have to go to Rocque Records first?" the short girl asked.

"Because Gustavo's going crazy," Logan replied.

"He wants me to lose my voice so that all I have going for me is my looks!" James yelled.

Emma rolled her eyes and laughed at the boys' over reaction, especially James' vanity. Just then the cell phone she was holding onto, for dear life, began to sing out her ringtone of _'Sk8r Boi' _by Avril Lavigne. "Ah, oh, God... I have a new text message."

"This is bad?" Logan asked.

"No, but... I can't read this."

"Why?" Kendall asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's just, you know how I play the bass?"

"Yeah," the guys replied.

"Well, I tried out for a band being put together by this girl at school, and I'm scared that she didn't like me."

"Why wouldn't she like you?" James asked. "You're a good musician and a nice girl."

"Exactly, this girl is so mean. She's conceited and critical, not to mention I'm a country-pop girl and she's a metal-rock girl. Oh, I can't look," she said, staring at the _'1 New Message' _screen on her phone.

"Want me to open it for you?" Kendall offered.

"Yes!" she said, shoving the phone into his hand.

He flipped the phone open and scanned the message. "According to this, you're the bassist for the band called Crimson Skies, and when she finds a practice space, she'll send you another message."

"Really?" Emma asked. She took the phone, smiling when she realized Kendall wasn't lying. She squealed and hugged him. "I have to go tell Lisa! Bye guys!"

The boys laughed as she ran along, practically skipping in her cowgirl boots.

* * *

**So**, I had originally planned for the boys to come to the Palm Woods and see Jo flirting with some guy, and that Emma didn't know them yet, but then I ended up writing this idea. I like the idea of her knowing them already and being friends with the girls (Jo, Stephanie, Camille) even though she has a crush on Kendall. It's nicer than me just randomly throwing the whole band into the Palm Woods life. I'll end up explaining all their families soon enough, if you didn't read the other auditions and learn the histories.

I also had planned on Camille and Logan being ONLY friends, because EVENTUALLY Logan will have a romance with Cici, but I couldn't help myself. I love Erin too much and the Lamille chemistry is unignorable. So, until they find other people to be with, the two of them will crush on each other innocently.

I hope you guys like this. I really wanted to update my ATWT fic, but (I don't know if you watch it) Friday's episode was too sad, I keep tearing up. So, you guys get another chapter. YAY! xP


	4. Big Time Singer

Author's Note: I was extremely pissed on Saturday. Why? Because I'd written the first part of the chapter but hadn't saved and then my computer restarted itself and I lost it. I finished this late last night. But for some reason this site wouldn't load. Well anyway I hope you all had a good 10/10/10. I was soo close to seeing BTR at the Brooklyn Bowl but the girl who was supposed to give me a ride was told the night before that she wasn't allowed to go. Then her mom woke her up and decided to take her anyway. Well, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Big Time Singer

Third Person

Cristyna Nicole Ashleigh always found school days to be dull. Well, dull in the sense that nothing that exciting or fun ever happened. Beverly High was a typical, boring high school. Therefore, she was genuinely surprised when a short freshmen came bouncing up to her at her locker.

"Hi! You're Cristyna, right?" the girl asked.

"Uh, yeah..." Cristyna said, looking at the girl. She had honey-blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and a light blue tank top on, with jeans and converse.

"I'm Dana, and boy, do I have an offer you can't refuse!"

Cris couldn't help but chuckle. "Is that your way of selling, like, girl scout cookies?"

Despite feeling a little insulted, the other girl kept an oddly cheerful facade up. "Nope. Listen, have you ever wanted to be in a rock band and be famous?"

"Well, that would be fun, but how can you make me famous?"

"Well," Dana started; Cris could tell she'd practiced and memorized this speech. "There's this awesome new band, all girls, pop-rock kinda stuff, you know? They're in need of a singer. They've already got great girls to play the drums and guitar and bass. I know you can sing. If you join, it'll be worth it."

"What's in it for you?" Cris asked skeptically.

Dana sighed. "Okay, I'm going to be honest here. My cousin loves playing music. No, really, that's all she ever does. Well, that's not true, but she loves it," Dana said, babbling without realizing it. "Anyway, she needs a singer for the band she's formed, but she's convinced there's no one good who isn't already taken. I've heard you sing, you're great. You could be their savior, help three girls make their dreams come true."

"Well, if your cousin needs me that much, why wouldn't she just ask?" Cristyna asked, and Dana was happy to hear a soft tone from her voice.

"Well, you and she don't really get along..."

Cristyna raised an eyebrow, trying to think of who this cousin could be. "Who-?"

Dana didn't even let her finish the question. "Carissa Peritore."

"Oh," Cristyna said. "Never-mind then. You're very nice, and a band would be fun, but I really don't feel like having to fight with her more than we already do." Cris closed her locker and began walking to the cafeteria.

Dana sighed again. "I know, she's not always the easiest person to get along with, but once you get to know her, like, really know her, it'll be worth it."

Cristyna felt bad. Everyone knew Cici's rep as, basically, a bitch with a superiority complex. Yet, here was this sweet, good-hearted girl, pleading for Cristyna to help her cousin. She sighed. "Well, I guess if she's got someone like you in her corner, she can't be all bad." Dana's face broke into a grin. "I'll talk to her."

* * *

Cristyna found the brunette in an empty classroom, writing out problems on the dry-erase board. She was mumbling something about limits under her breath.

"So," she started. "I hear you're in need of a singer for your band."

Carissa looked at her, let go of the grip her teeth had on her bottom lip, and made a scowl. "You heard wrong."

"You found one?" Cris asked, intent on giving her and Dana congratulations.

"Well, no."

"I don't think you know, but I've taken singing lessons since I was three years old," Cristyna said. Usually, she didn't toot her own horn, but while looking for Cici, she'd let the idea of singing in a band really sink in. She loved it.

"I don't think you know, but I don't care," Cici said, smiling triumphantly when she figured out the answer to one of the math problems.

"So, you're turning me down because...?"

"Simply put, I don't like you."

"Well, frankly, you're being a bitch."

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." With that, Cici fully turned her back to the blonde, erasing the completed problems on the board.

Cristyna huffed, walking towards the door. She turned one last time to look at the girl, noticing she had a t-shirt from an Avenged Sevenfold tour. So, she did the only 'logical' thing to do in this situation. Carissa had yet to hear Cris sing. Cris needed to change that.

_"Seize the day, or die regretting the time you lost. It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over."_

Carissa halted her erasing for a moment. '_She knows Avenged Sevenfold?' _she thought.

Noting that she actually had the other girl's attention, Cristyna continued. _"I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time. But I'm too young to worry. These streets we travelled on will undergo our same lost past."_

Before she could continue, Carissa turned around and cut her off. "I never thought a girl like you would have such good taste in music." Cristyna smiled, hearing the true compliment hidden underneath the insult. Cici handed her a cell phone. "Put your number in, I'll call you when I find a practice space."

Cris put her number in as asked, and handed the phone back to her. At that, she turned with a triumphant smile and began to open the door. "Oh, by the way, aren't limits part of calculus?"

"Your point?" Cici asked, writing more problems on the board.

"Well, calculus is for Seniors only."

"As well as a select few Juniors."

Cristyna smirked, although Cici couldn't see her. "I never thought a girl like you would be a math genius." She left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Cici waited a few moments before letting her smile show.

* * *

Okay, well there you go. Now the girls have a complete band. I don't know why I love the Cici/Cris rivalry thing. I just think they're so different yet somehow similar and neither of them realize how well they compliment each other. I tried to show it in how they used each other's words against them.

Of course our other two bandmates are just as important! I'm not discriminating. Next chapter will either be more of the boys or one focused on April. I've got some awesome ideas and I'm sorry I've got no time to write them. School takes up more time than I thought. Damn APUSH and calculus...

Speaking of calculus, UGH. It can be hard to understand at first but once you get the hang of it, it's easy. I'm still getting the hang of it, but I'm getting better. I got an 89 on my first test and I've got my second test tomorrow. Wish me luck!

By the way, whoever is the first to correctly identify where Cici's "Frankly my dear" line is from, your idea will be the next oneshot I write. Don't cheat! And that's the end of this author's note/rant!


End file.
